Les rois du far-west
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Un homme miteux sirote son whisky au bar, un homme craint de tous. Cette homme-là, c'est le tout puissant Snake, terrible bandit du far-west. Rien ni personne ne contrevient à ses plans et ses victimes, généralement, meurent. Sauf celle-ci. Découvrez pourquoi. Une petite review vous ferait-elle du mal ? J' aimerais savoir si je devrais refaire des fics du genre plus tard :P


Texas, 1977. Les mexicains exilés étaient au pays pour pouvoir exprimer leur musique plus librement. Ils s'étaient tapis dans ce petit village du far-west, où roulaient de trop grosses pelotes d'herbe sèche et de poussière, comme à chaque fois que c'était désert. Des virevoltants, qu'on appelle. Mais ça, c'est pas important. Sablonneux, défraichi, ce village dont seules les façades des maisons étaient visibles laissait à croire qu'il était abandonné. Seuls les mariachis osaient encore sortir de leur barricade pour aller chanter leurs chants énervants.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur du saloon bien stéréotypé du village, règnait un homme mystérieux, ténébreux, qui n'adressait la parole à personne. Assis sur le banc miteux de bois qui laissait des échardes, une bouteille de whisky à la main, cet homme n'inspirait que peur et désarroi. Bandit, criminel, tout les habitants du village étaient d'avis qu'on aurait du l'enfermer, dans cette prison dont il sortait toujours. Ses pantalons étaient troués, sa chemise blanche était jaunie. Son chapeau de cowboy cachait de dessus de sa tête emplie de cheveux noirs et gras, salis par le temps et la poussière. Le regard sombre, le nez bien proéminent au milieu de son visage fatigué. Rien. Rien ne montrait de lui qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille de whisky qu'il jugeait fade, sans goût. Elle descendit lentement dans sa gorge, tellement que même le mouvement que fit sa pomme d'Adam en avalant cette gorgée semblait menaçant.

Tout à coup, les portes du saloon s'ouvrirent à la volée. James Potter apparut avec l'air d'un homme prêt à sauver le monde. Tout le monde à l'intérieur se retourna, pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Des "ho" et des "ha", jaillirent de la foule, qui parsema ces onomatopées de murmures presque inaudibles. Le seul qui ne se retourna pas et qui ne participait pas à tout ce charabia était l'homme, assis au bar.

- Eh bien, eh bien, Severus Snape. Comme on se retrouve, annonça l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Non. Je ne suis plus cet homme, répondit le personnage aux cheveux gras qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Désormais, je suis Snake !

Il s'était retourné brusquement en arrachant sa chemise, qui dévoila un énorme serpent tatoué sur sa poitrine musclée. Des bruits de verres se fracassant sur le sol se firent entendre. Tout le monde semblait surpris par cette révélation. Seul James Potter ne semblait pas impressionné. Il se contenta de lui sussurer les mots suivant, les dents serrées :

- Qu'as-tu fais de Lily Evans ?

- Je l'ai prise en otage, répondit ledit Snake, d'un ton détaché.

- Où l'as-tu laissée ? questionna-t-il, sur un ton qui n'avait rien de doux.

Snake eut un rire narquois, jauni, quelques peu. Il dévisagea longuement son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait du pire des imbéciles. L'échange de regard dura si longtemps, que le barman, qui voyait l'habituel duel au fusil arriver, du les sortir à l'extérieur. Vous savez, c'est le genre de duel qui arrive dans tous les mauvais films de cowboys, celui qui ne mène jamais à rien, mais celui qui arrive toujours ? Bref. Snake prit une bouffée de cigarette, dans une qu'il avait volé à un misérable mariachi, qui avait cessé de chanter. Conservant le mystère jusqu'au bout du silence, du silence qui dure jusqu'à la seconde précédant celle qui est toujours de trop, Snape répondit, en prenant soin de mâcher chacun de ses mots :

- Sur les rails.

* * *

Sur lesdits rails de train gisait bel et bien Lily Evans, attachée, ligotée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de crier au secours, car il était clair qu'un train perdu allait finir par y passer.

* * *

C'en était trop pour James. Il sortit son unique revolver, qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. À la vue de ce spectacle qu'il jugeait pathétique, Snake eut un rictus moqueur et sortit deux revolvers de ses poches, avec lesquels il jongla, pour montrer son habileté manuelle. Le visage de James vira au rouge, se sentant provoqué par son vieil ennemi.

- Tu n'y toucheras pas, elle est à moi !

Un coup de fusil dans les airs.

- Oh, et tu crois revenir sur cette ancienne querelle ? Voyons mon ami, je croyais que tu avais grandi !

Pow, pow. Deux coups de fusils. Deux coups de fusils, qui n'ont servi qu'à gaspiller des balles, qui auraient pu servir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, fronçant les sourcils de haine, de défi. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se fixer, sans vraiment se dire.

- T'as kidnappé Evans, t'as tué mon père, humilié ma mère, fait pleurer mon frère, couché avec ma soeur, mais maintenant, c'est ton heure, accusa James Potter.

- Si, je l'ai fait, nargua le bandit d'une voix doucereuse. Mais si tu savais tout le bon temps que nous avons passé ensemble, ta soeur et moi ...

C'en était trop pour Potter. D'un cri de rage, il pointa son unique fusil sur l'homme qu'il détestait tant, sans pourtant appuyer sur la gâchette. Snake éclata d'un rire narquois, quelques peu moqueur.

- Pauvre petit, fit-il. L'âme du tueur ne se reflète même pas dans tes yeux.

- C'EST QUE JE N'EN SUIS PAS UN, hurla l'autre, visiblement outré.

- Alors petit, que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ta place, si tu n'es pas capable de tuer.

James voulut répliquer, hurler, tabasser. De la fumée sortait de ses narines, tel un taureau prêt à foncer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Car au lieu de tout ça, une silhouette magnifique se fit voir au loin. Une silhouette féminine, la même qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois dans ses bras. La femme derrière portait une jolie robe verte et dorée, qui s'agençait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux roux, qui volaient au vent. Elle aurait pu chanter, si elle était dans un mauvais film de cowboys, mais non. Au lieu de tout cela, elle avançait vers eux, un homme à ses côtés. Cette femme, c'était Lily Evans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lança Snake, avant de se retourner et de voir la jeune femme à son tour.

Lily Evans s'avançait vers eux d'un pas assuré, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps, heureusement que le barman était là. Severus, s'il-te-plait, la prochaine fois que tu me kidnappes, assures-toi que je porte autre chose. On crève de chaud là-dedans. Oh, et James, s'il-te-plaît. La prochaine fois que tu essaies de me sauver, essaie de faire ça vite. Si le barman n'avait pas été là, j'aurais tout de même pu mourir, dans la mesure où un train perdu serait passé par là. Mais c'est bon, arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des enfants, tout est fini. Bonne soirée !

Et elle s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes perplexes. Abandonnant leur cause, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre, tout aussi déçus l'un de l'autre que cela se soit terminé aussi pathétiquement. Ce n'était pas très digne d'un cowboy. Les mariachis chantaient, parodiant quelques peu les évènements de la journée. Ils pouvaient bien chanter, mais cela ne les atteignaient plus. Leur rêve était brisé et ce, à tout jamais.


End file.
